The Cold and The Broken
by ShixieL
Summary: Kibum the cold, dan Kyuhyun the broken. Sanggupkan Kyuhyun melawan tragedy? Kibum? Entah cintanya sanggup menyelamatkan? Atau justru menghancurkan? KiHyun. Angst. Tragedy. But Happy(?) Ending nonetheless. One shot. Be a dear and gimme comments. lol.
**The Cold and The Broken**

 **Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Kibum, SuperJunior are definitely not mine.**

 **Hallelujah song is also not mine but whoever has the legal claim on it.**

 **Angst, Happy Ending(?), Oneshot**

 **Pairing: KiHyun**

* * *

Denting piano terdengar begitu nyaring, namun lembut membelai gendang telinga Kim Kibum. Mau tak mau dia tersenyum.

Menapakkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan besar,

"Taddaima. I am home." ucapnya pelan.

Dan tatapannya lekat tertuju pada sosok yang sedang duduk di depan piano putih besar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tanpa Kibum harus melihat wajahnya pun, Kibum tahu, bahwa dia sedang tersenyum lembut. Kibum melangkah mendekat, namun berhenti beberapa langkah dari sosok itu, mengagumi sosok itu dari belakang.

Dulu Kibum bahkan tidak begitu percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada.

But, now he believes that God does exist.

That heaven is real.

And that angels are real.

Karena tepat dihadapannya, ada sesosok malaikat yang lupa bagaimana cara terbang dan kembali ke surga. Karena tidak mungkin sosok didepannya itu manusia. He is just too beautiful.

Dia terlalu cantik dan menawan.

Bukan cantik yang palsu, namun 'cantik' yang sanggup membuatmu lupa bernafas dan menyembah Sang Pencipta. Terdengar bodoh bukan?

Biasanya ketika Kibum pulang, orang itu akan ada di pintu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman, memeluknya penuh kehangatan dan berbisik , "Okkaeri. Welcome home, Bummie."

Kibum menyukai ketika dia bersuara, menyukai tiap kali mulut itu terbuka dan memanggil namanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lagu mengalun.

Sungguh, otak jenius Kibum bahkan tidak sanggup mencerna. Kibum kembali melihat jari jari lentik itu memainkan tuts piano dengan lincah.

Dan sungguh, ingin rasanya ia mencium punggung tangan orang itu, dan menciumi setiap jemari nya, jemari dari tangan rapuh yang telah menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Kibum, selama hidupnya 18 tahun ini, baru sekali ini merasakan cinta, yang luar biasa hebatnya. Luar biasa dalamnya. Dan cinta itu ditujukan pada orang itu.

* * *

Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?

* * *

Lagu itu sungguh indah, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa terlindungi, aman, dalam kehangatan. Lagu selamat datang-nya. Alunan Claire de Lune-debussy, selalu sanggup membuat Kibum merasa jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Ya, mereka akan tetap seperti ini selamanya. Apapun arti 'selamanya' itu.

* * *

Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, tiap kali Kibum berhadapan dengan orang itu, luluh sudahlah topeng dingin yang selalu dikenakannya. Mendudukkan diri disamping sosok yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu, Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang hadir di hidupnya sejak empat tahun lalu. Dengan kulit putih pucat dan senyum serta segala kesempurnaan dan kelembutannya.

Wangi itu.

Kibum selalu suka wangi Kyuhyun. Seperti wangi embun di pagi hari, seperti wangi kuncup bunga tepat sebelum ia mekar…

Seperti wangi cinnamon hangat di musim dingin…

Kyuhyun menoleh, senyum itu kembali terpasang di bibir indah yang sanggup membuatmu hilang akal. Yang hanya mengerti bahasa cinta, dan hanya bisa mengucap kata-kata surga. Ataukah itu hanya pendengaran Kibum saja?

Lalu, mata itu…

Kibum bersumpah, ketika mata hazel itu menatapmu, rasanya seperti kembali berada di rumah. Tangan Kibum terangkat, ikut memainkan partitur yang ada di depannya, mengulang coda ketiga kalinya, hanya agar jari mereka tetap menari di tempat yang sama. Membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

Dan waktu seakan berhenti ketika Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pelipis Kibum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Bummie."

.

.

.

Kali itu Kibum pulang dengan lebam di beberapa tempat, heck, bahkan satu lengannya sempat terkena serempetan peluru. Tapi, pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu tak menyesal. Siapapun yang berani menentang kebijakannya, apalagi siapapun yang berani mengancam Kyuhyun-nya harus mendapat hukuman setimpal.

Tangan nya sudah berlumur darah sejak ia masih remaja. Hidup dan dibesarkan di keluarga Kim sebagai penerus "the watchdog" bisnis underground Asia, Kibum bahkan sudah menarik pelatuk sejak berumur tujuh tahun.

Dan hari ini, dia harus menghabisi sekumpulan serangga menyebalkan yang sudah melanggar aturan. Demi reputasi keluarga Kim dan tentu saja demi dirinya sendiri.

Hidupnya dalah dosa.

Tetapi, bahkan untuk iblis sepertinya, Tuhan berbaik hati menurunkan malaikat ciptaan-Nya untuknya.

"Taddaima." Ucap Kibum pelan. Darah masih menetes dari siku lengannya dan Kibum tetap tak ambil pusing. Matanya diam mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sedang ada di berada di ruangannya, Tuan Muda." Ucap salah satu butler sekaligus bodyguard di rumah besar itu. Kibum mengangguk, berputar menuju tempat itu, tempat istimewa mereka berdua, setidaknya seperti itulah Kibum memikirkannya.

* * *

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her (him) bathing on the roof  
Her (Him) beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

* * *

Dan detik dimana Kibum melangkah menuju kamar tidur Kyuhyun, nafasnya tercekat.

He looks like a fallen angel.

So pure, so breath-taking.

Mungkin Tuhan lupa tentang prinsip tidak ada sesuatupun yang sempurna di muka bumi ini. Atau Tuhan justru menepati janjiNya untuk menciptakan manusia sesuai rupa Ilahiah Nya. Apapun itu.

Kulit putih pucat yang terkena sinar rembulan, rambut coklat yang memantulkan sinar keperakan hingga sedikit terlihat seperti sandy-blond…

Painfully beautiful.

Sangat indah hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Astaga Kibum! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Decak panik Kyuhyun justru membuat Kibum bahagia, Kyuhyunnya yang khawatir terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Plak.

Dan Kibum sedikit meringis ketika kepalanya digeplak dari belakang. "Aku menanyaimu kenapa bisa terluka Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

Dipaksanya Kibum duduk di pinggir ranjang dan tanpa ba-bi-bu diobatinya luka Kibum. Ah, iya, Kyuhyun sellau menyimpan first aid kit di kamar tidurnya. Karena Kibum tidak pernah mau diobati orang lain selain dia.

"I hate it when you get hurt." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Dan dalam diam Kibum hanya mampu mengambil punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi mengobatinya dengan tangan kirinay yang tak terluka dan mendaratkan ciumannya. 'Thank you' ucapnya dalam hati. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum, karena dia selalu mengerti.

* * *

She (he) tied you to her(his) kitchen chair  
She(he) broke your throne and she (he) cut your hair  
And from your lips she (he) drew the Hallelujah

* * *

'Kau pasti belum makan apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun. Bukan bertanya karena jelas dia lebih mengenal Kibum dari siapapun dirumah ini. Bahkan lebih dari ayah Kibum sendiri.

Menghela nafas karena jelas Kibum tidak akan menjawabnya. Kyuhyun hanya menarik lengan Kibum.

"Ke dapur. Kubuatkan sandwich." terang Kyuhyun ketika satu alis kibum terangkat.

Kibum duduk diam di meja yang ada di dapur, lekat memandang Kyuhyun yang sibuk memotong-motong sesuatu dan mondar-mandir sambil membuat kopi. Walau jujur saja, kopi buatan Kyuhyun sedikit terlalu manis dan terlalu encer untuknya, tapi, Kibum selalu menyukai perhatian Kyuhyun. Maid di dapur hanya sanggup berdiri diam di pojok, tidak berani mengganggu Kyuhyun. Apalagi menganggu Kibum, nyawa taruhannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan piring berisi sandwich dan secangkir kopi panas mengepul. "Makan dan minumlah."

Tatapannya berubah sendu, "Kenapa kau sampai terluka, Bummie-ya. Apakah tugas yang diberikan Ayahmu sangat berat?"

Kibum memilih diam, sibuk mengunyah roti isi.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi Kibum yang mulai sedikit kasar dengan jambang yang mulai bermunculan.

"Pasti sulit mencukur wajahmu nanti. Biar kubantu," Belai Kyuhyun sayang.

Tidak sadar tangan Kibum yang mengepal kencang , bahkan hingga otot di lengannya tertarik membuat lukanya kembali terbuka dan mengucurkan cairan merah.

"Habiskan makananmu, Bummie." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dan mengecup singkat pipi Kibum, yang justru mengenai sudut bibir Kibum. Dada Kibum bergejolak. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'

* * *

Baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew you

* * *

Kibum datang dirumah ini ketika ia berumur empat tahun. Diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim yang istri serta putra semata wayangnya meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan. Dan Tuan Kim yang harus memiliki keturunan untuk mewarisi gelar "the watchdog". Dari kecil Kibum dididik untuk menjadi pewaris. Untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor , untuk tidak segan membunuh orang maupun kelompok yang menyalahi aturan mereka. Untuk tidak memiliki hati.

Kibum tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang. Tidak pernah mengenal pelukan hangat.

Sampai orang itu datang ke rumah besar ini.

Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Kyuhyun yang selalu menyambutnya pulang.

Kibum never knew love until he met Kyuhyun.

* * *

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

* * *

And, sungguh celaka. Kibum jatuh cinta. Dengan sangat keras. Is he wrong? Obviously.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya erat mencengkeram segelas vodka. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kursi ruang kerjanya.

Sial.

Hari ini, ayahnya datang.

Dan seberapapun Kibum berterimakasih karena si 'ayah' lah yang dulu mengadopsinya, walau untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dibenarkan, dan Kibum hanya dididik untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh. Tetapi, tidak ada yang lebih ia benci di dunia ini selain si 'ayah', Kim Kangin.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan Kibum hanya bisa menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Tatapan matanya kian dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Kibum. Dimana Kyuhyun?" Suara berat itu terdengar. Kibum membuka perlahan matanya. Beradu pandang dengan 'ayah'nya.

"I don't know. Should I know, father?" Ujarnya tak kalah dingin dengan nada mengejek.

Oh, Kibum muak. Jijik dengan perlakuan ayahnya pada Kyuhyun. Tiap ayahnya pulang, maka esok kulit putih pucat Kyuhyun pasti dihiasi luka lebam yang selalu ia tutupi dengan kemeja longgar lengan panjang.

Kangin mencibir, "Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu, Kim Kibum? Bukankah, Kyuhyun adalah Ibunda kesayanganmu?" Kangin tergelak. "juga istriku." jelas menekankan kata istri, menyulut amarah Kibum. Seperti Kibum butuh diingatkan kenyataan menjijikkan itu.

Kangin menikahi Kyuhyun bukan karena cinta, tapi nafsu. Membeli Kyuhyun dan mengurung serta menyiksanya dengan label pernikahan.

Lebih hebat lagi, lima tahun lalu ketika ia tahu perasaan Kibum pada Kyuhyun, justru Kangin lah yang mengancam Kibum agar menuruti semua kata-katanya dengan menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai ancaman.

* * *

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?

* * *

Kali pertama Kibum melihat Kyuhyun menangis, adalah ketika ia mendengar suara isak tangis dan jeritan Kyuhyun. Disusul bantingan pintu.

Kibum yang bahkan belum berusia remaja hampir saja lari menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun jika si butler tidak mencegahnya. Meminta nya menunggu sampai Tuan besar Kim pergi dari rumah. Dan ketika Kibum bertanya kenapa, si butler hanya menggeleng sedih.

Ketika suasana telah sepi. Dengan sedikit mengendap Kibum melangkah masuk kekamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunnya duduk meringkuk di ranjang besar. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut, dan sepertinya tak mengenakan apapun dibaliknya walau selimut menutupi sampai ke lehernya. Tatapan matanya kosong, menatap kearah balkon.

Pipi putihnya terlihat sedikit biru, dan sudut bibirnya ada darah mengering.

Kibum terpana, bahkan ada rantai mengikat pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kibum justru mendekat. Dengan canggung, Kibum berdiri dengan jarak hampir satu meter dari Kyuhyun.

Kibum merasa seakan perutnya dihantam sesuatu, dan dadanya diremukkan dari dalam.

Kyuhyun yang biasanya tersenyum lembut dan kelihatan cantik, kali ini, terlihat cantik… namun mengenaskan.

Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum padanya, jejak tangis itu masih ada.

"Hey." sapanya, suaranya serak. Kibum masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kibummie, are you disgusted with me?" Tanyanya pelan. Kibum menggeleng kuat. Tidak. Dia tidak jijik pada Kyuhyun. Dia jijik pada ayahnya. Dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Good then. Come here." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, dan Kibum seakan tersihir dan mendekat.

"Can you hug me?" dan Kibum bersumpah, one day, suatu hari, entah kapan, dia akan mengalahkan ayahnya. Menjadi 'the watchdog', mengambil alih semuanya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Ini bukan karena keadilan, bukan juga karena ambisi.

Bukan Kibum tak tahu berterimakasih.

Tetapi, karena detik Kyuhyun memeluknya, Kibum tahu, dia harus bisa memiliki Kyuhyun untuknya sendiri. Dan Kibum menyeringai dipelukan Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun terisak dibahu kecilnya.

Tidak peduli memakan berapa tahun, Kibum will make it.

* * *

But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

* * *

Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Karena dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar Kyuhyun. Ah, beberapa bulan lalu, ketika Kibum kembali ke rumah, dan justru mendapati Kyuhyun tengah mabuk.

Amusing sebenarnya, Kyuhyunnya yang biasanya lemah lembut dan selalu ,mencoba tegar menghadapi apapun, detik itu langsung memeluk Kibum dan meracau.

"You loved me, didn't you, Kim Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun kala itu, sambil memeluk lengan berotot Kibum.

"Aku tahu kau dulu mencintaiku. Ah, aku pasti cinta pertamamu. So sweet..."

"Tapi aku tak pantas kau cintai, kau tahu?"

Hik, Kyuhyun cegukan, wajahnya merah, entah berapa botol wine ditenggaknya.

"Aku ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "hanya laki-laki miskin yang dijual ke ayahmu dan menjadi pelampiasan kelainan seksualnya kau tahu? Tapi bisa apa aku? Kalau aku pergi dari sini, mereka bilang mereka akan membunuhku, akan menyakitimu… akan membunuh kakak perempuanku dan keluarganya… "

"Jadi Kim Kibum, poor you. You fell in love with me. Aku tak pantas menjadi cinta pertamamu. Carilah laki-laki atau perempuan baik-baik. Bukan pelacur murah sepertiku. Walau aku juga menyayangimu~"

Dan Kyuhyun mengambrukkan dirinya di dada Kibum.

"No." jawab Kibum.

"hmm?" Kyuhyun bergumam,

"I didn't. Because I still do. Kau cinta pertamaku Kyu, dan aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang." Kibum mencium Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sanggup menyalahkan keadaannya yang mabuk sehingga dengan tangan terbuka dia menerima Kibum.

Kyuhyun juga ingin merasakan dicintai.

Dan malam itu menjadi pertama kalinya desah nafas mereka menjadi satu. Dan Kibum tak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata cinta, bersamaan dengan friksi tubuh, seiring dengan gerakan yang menyatukan keduanya.

Full of passion,

Hingga terbakar rasanya. Meski Kibum tahu, esok Kyuhyun pasti melupakannya. Atau memaksa melupakannya.

.

.

.

Dan ketika jeritan pilu Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Kibum membuka matanya, dengan tenang dia membuka laci meja kerjanya. Menyeringai, dengan ketenangan yang menyeramkan, diambilnya pistol genggam sejenis SIG P250, dengan cekatan dan semi slow motion diisinya peluru sambil dilap nya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Aaaagghh." Teriakan itu kembali bergema.

Kibum bangkit, melangkah kearah cermin besar, dan melihat pantulannya, ah, dasinya sedikit miring. Cuff links nya juga tidak terpasang dengan benar. Dirapikan penampilannya.

Knock knock

Butler yang bernama Yesung mendekat, "Saya percaya, Kyuhyun-ssi menyukai ketika anda memakai parfume ini Tuan Muda." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebotol Clive Christian Imperial mahesty, yang harganya mencapai 215.000 dollar Amerika dan hanya diproduksi sepuluh botol tiap tahunnya. Kibum hanya memakai parfume ini jika ada acara istimewa dan tentunya yesung mengetahuinya.

"Ah, tentu saja." jawab Kibum sambil menyemprotkan sedikit wewangian itu, tersenyum mencium harumnya.

"Saya sudah siapkan baju ganti untuk Tuan dan Kyuhyun-ssi jika diperlukan. Dan tentu saja, semua anggota sudah diinformasikan."

Kibum mengangguk.

"Ahhhh." Jerit kesakitan itu kembali terdengar. Yesung merengutkan matanya.

Kibum menyentakkan jas nya dan mengambil pistol yang atdi diletakkan dimeja. Ketika kakinya sudah hampir melewati pintu ruangan, suara Yesung mengalun,

"Happy hunting, Tuan Kim Kibum."

Selang beberapa waktu bunyi tembakan terdengar bertubi-tubi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Namun tak ada yang mengucapkan apapun. Toh kediaman Kim juga tidak memiliki tetangga dengan jarak lebih dari lima kilo.

Butler Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyiapkan baju ganti dan seprai ganti, ah iya, juga obat-obat an untuk mengobati luka Kyuhyun-ssi. Kasihan laki-laki itu, sudah menahan penderitaan beberapa tahun ini.

Ah, benar juga, menelfon ambulance dan menyiarkan kabar kematian Kim Kangin tentunya.

Untung sekali Tuan Muda nya memang cerdik, dan semua memang sudah lama ia persiapkan. Autopsi akan digelar tertutup dan Kepala Polisi sudah setuju agar nantinya kematian Kim Kangin akan dianggap serangan jantung mendadak. Bagian Forensik juga sudah menyetujui.

The next watchdog? Tentu saja Tuan Kim Kibum. Sebagian besar anak buah dan juga relasi serta kolega sudah mendukung Kim Kibum, yang melawan, sudah 'dibersihkan'.

Kim Kangin sudah terlalu korup dan tak pantas menyandang 'The Watchdog', dengan kelakuannya yang lebih rendah dari anjing bertahun-tahun terakhir. Yesung menghela nafas. Paling tidak, Kyuhyun-ssi, malaikat yang terperangkap di neraka ini bisa bebas.

Walau kata bebas bukan kata yang tepat, karena tetap saja, Kyuhyun akan 'terpenjara' oleh Kibum.

* * *

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

* * *

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya..._

Pintu kamar itu terpelanting, membuat Kangin yang sibuk mencambuki juga memperkosa Kyuhyun kaget dibuatnya.

Gemetar, Kyuhyun menutup tubuhnya dengan seprai yang ternoda darah. Tatap matanya nanar.

Sosok Kibum berdiri angkuh, sekokoh batu karang. "Mau apa kau anak brengsek!" Maki Kangin.

Kibum tersenyum indah, "Hanya mengucapkan selamat tidur, ayah."

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Kangin terbelalak ketika Kibum mengangkat tangannya dan menodongkan pistol kearah Kangin. "Good night, father."

Pelatuk ditarik,

Peluru berdesing.

Kyuhyun menjerit.

Tubuh Kangin tumbang, dengan peluru tepat bersarang dijantungnya. Dan darah merembes ke ranjang. Membuat ranjang putih itu berganti warna menjadi merah pekat.

Kibum berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih diam tak bergerak, jemari pucat itu mencengkeram lengan Kibum.

'You are free now, Kyu… I love you… Be mine.." Kibum berbisik. Dan Kyuhyun terkulai dipelukannya. And this is how he loves Kyuhyun.

 **The End? or Not? LoL**

PS: Iya, ini memang gaje. hahahaha

PSS: Comment?

PSSS: Maaf saya belum bisa membalas email dan PM nya. Khusus untuk Wonkyu ff yang berseri pemberitahuan lengkapnya akan saya sampaikan melalui update di title masing-masing. Thank you~~~~


End file.
